Now or Never
by Nightowl365
Summary: This girl and this thing and this guy and this pressure what happens! rated m for language and maybe some adult content. Read and comment and i'll read and comment back. better summary inside. Sakura x Sasuke Naruto x Hinata ect. enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this exception to Amaya which means night rain in Japanese and the rest of her posy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other characters in this exception to Amaya which means night rain in Japanese and the rest of her posy. Chinatsu means a thousand summers and Haruka means far off and lastly Michi means pathway. Oh and muffin I know her too!

Pairings: Sasuxsaku, naruxhina, shikaxino, nejixten, and

Summary: Sakura is the new girl in town and no one knows who she really is or what she is. Her parents died when she was 11 and left her to her aunt Tsunade who sent her away for a while and she is now back. She meets new friends and new enemies. She also meets a new boy who is cold but warms up to her as they go along.

Sakura P.O.V.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm 17 and coming back to konoha for my last year of high school. I have pink hair that reaches down to my waist and emerald green eyes. Well that's what my aunt calls them. I have been away at a training camp for quite a long time. Six years to exact! My parents died when I was 11 and my aunt took me in. I live in a big house on spring avenue my aunt doesn't stay with me because she is the hokage and the principle of my new school… Konoha High."

Normal P.O.V.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg!

"Five more freaking minutes!"

Rinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg! Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg!

"What the hell!!"

She picked up the alarm clock and chucked at the wall.

Ringgggggggggggggggg rinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg

She got up and plopped in the shower. After 20 minutes went by she wrapped herself in her pink towel and her hair in another pink towel. She walked up the stairs to her room and just hummed a tune she heard on the tv last night. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall cause the other one was gone. It read 6 o'clock.

"Today is my 1st day of school. Fuck today is my 1st day of school!!"

She dried her hair and ran into her closet.

"Lets see? I want to wear this and this and this… Perfect."

She slipped into light ripped jeans, a hot pink tank top that said delicious in light pink letters. She straightened her pink hair and then put on her pink DCs. She grabbed her pink purse and her book bag.

"Hi baby girl! How is my favorite little puppy this morning?"

Sakura has a little puppy named muffin. Muffin is a black and brown German Shepard.

After feeding muffin.

"Sakura! Please eat something." Sakura has a maid named Miss Sunna She is 29 and is really like a mom to her. "I hasd an apple! Bye, Miss Sunna." It was around 7. She hopped in her pink car. (a/n shocker there?) She got to school around 7:1O. She parked and she felt like everyone was staring as she got out of the car. She walked in and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't really looking." Sakura said as a boy with spikey black hair just smirked at her. "Well aren't you gonna say something? Hello?"

"Hn?" The boy said as he walk away.

"How rude is he. O my god I'm gonna be late!"

In the hallway:

"Ok I have first… Biology with Kakashi Sensei. Sounds interest… Ahhh"

"Watch where your going?" A girl with black hair said.

"Sorry wasn't looking"

"Yea you weren't. My my you have a huge forehead. Did you know that?"

"Yes I did!" Sakura hissed.

"Well if you want to walk my halls again I'd stay out of my way skank!"

"Wow. Is that a threat?"

"Uh ya miss state the obvious."

"What ever…"

" Just stay out of my way! You pink slut!"

Sakura just tripped her and walked away to biology.

At biology:

"And so class if you be good and behave yourselves you'll do fine in my class" "ok any que…" Sensei Kakashi stopped.

"Hi you must be the new student. Haruno, Sakura. Correct?"

"Yep! Are you Kakashi sensei?"

"That's me. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno. She is coming here from Senpa. Does any of you have any questions for her?"

"You?"

"Is that you real hair color?"

"mhm"

"I heard Senpa was banded country why where you there?"

"I was training there at a camp in the mountains."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Ok that is enough Naruto" Kakashi said

"Um no and not looking for one. Haha" Sakura stopped

"Ok thank you Sakura. You can take a seat next to Ino."

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka. Are you really from Senpa."

"Well I am from Konoha but I lived and trained in Senpa for 6 years."

"Oh well it's real nice to meet you"

"HEYYYY! I'm Naruto Uzamaki and your really pretty"

"Y are you yelling?" Ino asked

"Dobe" The boy with the black hair said.

"What did you say Sasuke!! Naruto hissed.

"So your name is Sasuke." Sakura said

"Hn"

"Hi S-sakura. I'm H-Hinata. It's n-nice to m-meet you!"

"Hi Hinata. Hey are you Hinata Hyuga?"

"Mhmm"

"So that means Neji is here too, right?"

"Sakura? How do you know Neji?" Ino asked

"Well I know the Hyuga family. They are well known in my part of Senpa."

"So ARE YOU RICH CAUSE I SAW YOUR CAR AND WELL?" Naruto asked

"Your so troublesome."

"Who is that, Ino."

"Shikamaru, he is just a lazy ass though."

"Hi Shikamaru!"

Sakura felt someone staring at her from behind.

"Do you mind"

"Hn"

Sakura just turned around. She felt it again.

"Can I help you?"

"No"

"So stop staring"

Brrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg

In the hall:

"Hey Sakura, this is Ten Ten."

"Hi nice to meet you!"

"Hey pink slut" A girl called

"Ugh Amaya and her bitch clique right this way." Ten Ten said

"Looks like she knows you Sakura?" Ino pointed out

"What did I say about walking in these halls?"

"Leave her alone, Amaya. She doesn't need you and your bad nose job rubbing on her." Ten Ten said

"So Amaya is your name well my name is Sakura and I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Oooh I'm so scared for the 4 foot 3 cupie doll to beat me up."

"Watch it Amaya!" Ino warned.

"Shut up you dumb cheerleader!" Michi said

"Oh its on you tone deaf toad!"

"C'mon Ino we have to get to class"

"Bye skanks!" Haruka said

They girls walked away to there next classes

_Ino- Home Ec_

_Sakura- Trigonometry_

_Ten Ten- Gym_

_Hinata- Strategy class _

_Naruto- Trigonometry_

_Sasuke- Trigonometry _

_Shikamaru- Home Ec_

_Neji- Gym_

At Class with Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke with Kurenai Sensei:

"Ok class solve this one problem and we are done for the day? Find all solutions. Ready set go"

2 cos x + 2 3

1 minute went by before Sakura raised her hand.

"I think x1 pi / 3 + 2kpi

x2 5pi / 3 + 2kpi

where k is any integer" She explained

"That is correct. That is amazing. No student has ever got that correct on first try an in 60 seconds. Amazing."

Home Ec with Ino and Shikamaru with Chiyo Sensei

"I don't like brats and I especially don't like gross food so what ever you do follow instructions. K?" Chiyo said sternly.

"This is such a drag."

"Shut up shika!"

"Oh if I don't like you well I can just put poison in your food so watch what you eat" Chiyo said.

Gym with neji and ten ten with gai sensei

"Ok today we will be playing the art of dodge ball."

Moans were heard from the whole gym

"Oh get over it." Anko said

Anko was the girls gym teacher

"Hey Neji."

"What?"

"You're goin down" she whispered

"Ya ya w/e"

"K everyone to there sides no whining you little runts!!"

All the girls went to there own sides as well as the boys.

"ON MY MARK." Anko yelled

"YOU MAY BEGIN"

Towards the end there was Neji and Lee left on the boys side and Chinatsu on the girls side. Lee whipped the ball right towards her knees she caught it which meant Ten-ten was back in.

"Eww its you"

"You can get over it"

Chinatsu was distracted and Neji hit her in the face. Now it was Neji and Ten-ten left.

"You are going down!"

"Ya ya what ever."

Ten-ten did a back flip and flung the ball towards Neji's head. Neji easily dodged and did a front flip for momentum and the ball the wall.

"Ha you missed!"

"Did I?"

She looked up and the red ball came straight down hitting her in the face.

"Owww!"

Neji rushed over.

Gai announced boys won.

"Neji bring Ten-Ten to the nurse". Anko said

"Hai."

They walked to the nurse. They just glanced at each other until ten-ten bursted out!

"That hurt you know?"

"I know"

"Jerk!"

"What ever"

"Well I can walk the rest of the way so you can go back. I am not crippled!"

"It's fine"

"K…?"

The bell rang for last period and everyone ran out.

All the girls gathered at Sakura's Locker and just started talking.

"Hey I have an idea lets have a back to school sleepover. Well its Friday so no school tomorrow." Ino explained.

"That is stupid how they have the first day of school on a Friday" Sakura said.

"Ya-a but in a w-ay it's go-good ri-right." Hinata said

"Mhmm ok so it is settled then we will have a back to school sleep over at my house." Sakura said

"You sure your rents won't mind" Ten-ten said

Sakura's mind went blank. She was beginning to panic because she hates to lie."

"Well the-they are kind of…. Away."

"Awesome!" Ino yelled

"Well Miss Sunna is there and she is really nice she lets me do what ever I want!"

All of a sudden someone called at them.

"Hey flakes!" Amaya

"Oh Ten-Ten does your nose still hurt. You know it must of with all those nose jobs then getting hit in the face." Chinatsu snickered

"Shut the hell up! You shouldn't talk you have had so many boob jobs there all saggy!"

Ino yelled

"Wow you're that much of a retard." Michi said

"Ha what bitches you guys are." Sakura said

"You don't have the right to talk to us like that. You have only been here for a day bill-board brow." Amaya said

"I think I'll get over it" Sakura said.

The guys walked up to them

"Ladies…" Naruto smirked

Haruka likes Naruto a lot but hinata does too, Naruto is clueless!

"Naruto-kun! How are you?" Haruka flirted her way over to him clinging on to his arm.

"Um Haruka?"

"Yes"

"Can you let go of me?"

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten bursted out laughing.

"Shut up skanks!" Haruka said.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shika walked up behind them. The rest of the bitch clique's faces lit up.

"Amaya latched her arm onto Sasuke and Chinatsu swung her arms around Neji. Michi hugged Shika from behind.

All three boys yelled "get off!"

"Ok ok but boys we are having a party tonight at Amaya's house are you gonna come?" Michi asked.

"They can't, they are coming to Sakura's house" Ino said

"We are?" Naruto asked

Ino hit him in the stomach

"Yes they are."

"What ever, Come on girls. We have to go get are hair and nails done for the illest pary ever." Amaya said

They walk away flipping there fake hair

"Ok so why are we going over Sakura's tonight." Naruto asked trying to ease the pain in his stomach.

"A sleep over!" Ten-ten said

"And is this guy/girl sleep over party all right with her parents?"

"Well I guess." Sakura paused

"…"

"I have practice in a half an hour so I got to go" Sakura said.

"What do you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I play guitar"

"Electric?" Neji asked

"Both"

"CRAP! I have a meeting too!" Ten-ten announced.

"Ok every one be at my house at 6. 14 Blossom Avenue"

"K Bye"

Ten and Sakura raised off.

"Ugh I um have to-to go to-too. I have um photography clu-club everyone."

"Bye Hinata" Naruto said

Hinata blushed

"Shit we start captains practice today too, Guys!" Sasuke yelled

"…football ugh" Naruto explained

The 3 guys ran off.

"Sorry Shikamaru but I have to go to cheerleading practice" Ino apologized.

"Its fine go your gonna be late and the captain cant be late."

"O my gosh" bye Shika Ino said

"I really need to get a hobby" Shika said

(a/n: Yea I know boring but it is only the beginning wait till the next chapter "Slumber party hook ups and scares") Peace


End file.
